Gerotor motor devices are a relatively low-cost way of transferring large amounts of torque into remote locations. Typical applications range from industrial robots, through agricultural mowers, to airplane controls. However, major limitations to increased applications of the motor devices include their wear characteristics (i.e. service life span including seal failure), longitudinal length (i.e. due to the orbital to rotary transition), their physical complexity (i.e. due to the numerous seals) and the difficulty of their repair. Attempts to reduce the effects of these limitations have produced such ideas as disposable motors, complex planetary gearing arrangements or offset drives, encapsulated motors and an "oversize the motor" design technique. These attempts have not markedly increased the utilization of gerotor motors--the increased cost/complexity of the devices do not meet with significant acceptance in the industries involved.
This present invention is directed towards providing a simple long lasting, short length, quickly exchanged gerotor motor.